robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Branwent
"Would you like to make a deal." -Branwent Branwent is a myth, known for being part of the Themistius myth, and her childish manner, since in their myth, she is a child/teenager. Overview Branwent's current appearance consists of a human skin tone body, with the "pastel striped rainbow top" and the "vintage mid wash jeans" pants. She wears the "Pink Pigtails" hair, the "Pink Bow N Ribbons" accessory, and the "=)" face. She also wears the "Zombie" animation pack. History Branwent was born into her family as a only child with her mother Nancy and her Father. Her mother was a psychic who ran the company, "Nancy Psychic Wonders". Nancy was not actually psychic and gave people fake hope to get money. Eventually Bran's father passed away in a fatal car crashed which killed 3 other people, however foulplay was thought on that her mother was the real culprit of the murder(s). She was left with her mother who abused and hated her from that point on. Bran was heartbroken and was in hysteria when she tried to bring her Father back using Nancy's psychic supplies..however, instead of bringing her father back; she brought the demon Disthf. Bran refuses to think that Disthf is not her dad, and continues to think so, to this day. The demon Disthf told Bran that her father was killed by her mother which enraged her, vowing to kill her mother for everything she has done. Eventually Disthf has brought up the plan to locate Themistius, and make a deal with him, so that Bran and Themistius would both team up to kill Nancy. After locating Themistius at Whensworth manor, bleeding out; Disthf and Themistius made a deal. Themistius sold his soul for eternal life and demon like powers. (Disthf is perm attached to Themistius and Branwent.). He also vowed to help Branwent, finally kill her mother. Eventually leading to Themistius getting her an apartment which is located in Washington. Nancy was assigned into a mental asylum, after trying to kill herself by overdose. At the apartment complex, she had set up a pentagram to help summon her "father" (Disthf). Every couple of weeks, Themistius and Branwent will host Sleepovers for hunters/myths alike to visit and try to survive the night there. Overtime at the sleepover, Disthf will kill the guests one by one, till there is one survivor and Branwent, on which he will kill Branwent and then go to attack the guest. (Themistius is not present, usually having a excuse on why he is gone). After there is one person left, the game will crash and everyone joins back to the apartment. Branwent appears to have no memory of what would happen at the sleepover and would question on why people left so early! At this point Themistius would join back to question Bran on her antics on the sleepover. Both Branwent and Themistius have demon like powers, which basically lets the demon take control of their bodies to attack and kill whoever may try to step into their way, which creates a horribly dangerous combo. Game(s) N/A (CURRENTLY) Behavior Branwent is very playful in her behavior slightly being self-aware and is the less serious half of Themistius. (Main reason being that she is still a teenager) External Links Branwent's Roblox Profile Trivia * She has a myth hunting group which boasts 270 players * Her account is way older then Themistius. * She is known to affiliate with people like Orasina. * She is a teenager. Category:Myths Category:Active Myths Category:Myth by Association Category:Myths With Discord Category:Myth